Never too Late
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: 2nd Danny Phantom Day of Angst. post-PP. Mary-Sue, a new student from Casper High wants revenge against Sam, and she figures the best way to do it, is to end her boyfriend's life.


**Happy New Year everybody! :D haha here's my Danny Phantom Day of Angst 2 entry haha i hadn't planed on writing one this time, but a blood-stained brick with an idea strapped to it smacked me upside the head at around four o'clock this afternoon XD sooo naturally, i couldn't resist. well, i should shut up now, and ON TO THE FIC!**

**oh, and danny and sam are dating, (its post-PP) but there's really no romance, just more of an achnoledgement ..... i spelled that wrong didn't i?**

* * *

Never Too Late

Danny shot a powerful ecto-blast, then another, and another, all of which missed his agile opponent. Mary-Sue was her name. On one snowy December day, she appeared at Casper High as a new student. But the truth was, she was actually a deadly ghost, only disguised as a human by the medallion she wore.

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Who would have guessed it**

**I will not leave alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

_Flashback_

People stared in awe at the beautiful girl as she strode through the brightly lit halls of Casper High. Her long, blonde hair flowed behind her, the upper half twisted into a tight braid. Her large green eyes sparkled mischievously as she looked every boy up and down, as if she was better than them, which of course in her world, she was.

"_Great_, another shallow witch," growled Sam.

Mary-Sue stopped in front of Sam and Danny, a scowl planted on her perfect face, "Excuse me? Did you just speak, lowly trash?" her voice perfectly portraying her disgust, but still sounding sickeningly sweet.

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

Sam took a step forward, her combat boots making her slightly taller than the princess, "I did. You got a problem with that, miss perfect?"

"Yes, I do, trash. Now, disappear before you get into any trouble. I don't think you can handle my beauty for much longer," announced Mary-Sue loudly.

With that remark Sam lost her temper, and shot forward, shoving the perfect girl backwards. Unfortunately for her, Mary-Sue stumbled back and landed in a janitor bucket, completely soaking herself in the dirty water.

The hall exploded with laughter, and even the faculty managed to laugh at the soaked sight of Mary-Sue. Once she recovered from the shock, Mary-Sue tried to remove herself from the bucket, but failed miserably, resulting in another round of laughter.

After many failed tries, Mary-Sue managed to get back to her feet, makeup running down her face. With a glare, she noticed that Sam was holding hands with Danny, and at that moment, she knew that that was how she would make the lowly trash pay.

Danny Fenton was going to die.

_End Flashback_

**No one will ever see**

**This side reflected**

**And if there's something wrong**

**Who would have guessed it**

**And I have left alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like**

**It's not too late**

**It's never too late**

Danny cried out in pain as a powerful blue ecto-blast smacked into him, sending him flying backwards. Mary-Sue howled with laughter; having realized that little Danny Fenton was actually the legendary Danny Phantom. This made things a lot more amusing for her, since putting an end to any weak human was always boring.

Danny shot out an ice blast, trying to end the fight before he lost the small amount of energy he had left. "Do we need to take a break so you can fix your makeup, Mary-Perfect?" For as long as he could, Danny had to keep up the insults and puns. _'I can't show her how weak I'm getting.'_

Mary-Sue deflected the blast with her hand, as if it was nothing more than a snow-ball, which in theory, it was. "There's no point in using that weak power of yours, Danny! In this storm, it can't even do anything to an ice cube!" With that, she flew forward, her fist charged with a deadly amount of ecto-energy.

Before Danny could react, Mary-Sue's fist had connected with his abdomen, the ectoplasmic charge surging through his body the instant it hit.

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

After a few torturous minutes, when the shock had subsided, Mary-Sue pulled her hand out of Danny's middle, letting gravity do the rest. Before she could get caught, Mary-Sue disappeared. She had gotten her revenge, and now she was going home to take a hot shower and fix her makeup.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Sam POV)

"DANNY!!!!!!" I screamed, seeing my boyfriend fall.

My heart almost stopped when I saw him hit the pavement, _please don't be dead!!!_

**The world we knew**

**Won't come back**

**The time we've lost**

**Can't get back**

**The life we had**

**Won't be ours again**

As fast as I could, I ran to him, my legs carrying me faster than ever. Before I knew it, I was at Danny's side. "Danny? Danny, can you hear me?" I squeezed his hand, begging him to say something, anything.

With my other hand, I gently pressed it against his chest, checking for a pulse. _Thank god._ I felt a slow but steady beat under my hand.

"Sam…" he choked out, his voice barely audible.

I blinked away the tears that were forming in my eyes, willing my vision to stay clear. "What is it, Danny?" I asked him, watching as his green eyes began to grow dull. Lightly, he squeezed my hand, as if trying to reassure me, but I knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I…" he started quietly, but coughed instead, causing ectoplasm to run down the side of his mouth. After taking a few slow, ragged breaths, he continued, "I'm sorry… Sam…"

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

Everything seemed to be in slow-motion after that, I watched as his eyes grew even duller and his ragged breathing became slower and more labored. But the everlasting eternity ended far too soon as his lifeless eyes slid shut and a flash of white light returned him to his human form.

I watched in horror as he went completely limp in my arms. Without even realizing it, I hugged his lifeless body to me, ignoring the blood that was still pouring out of his wounds.

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late (It's never too late)**

**It's not too late**

**It's never too late**

"_DDDDAAAAAANNNNNNNNNYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

**_review please!_**


End file.
